


It's All Just a Cover - Part 2 - I Wanna Rock

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: It's All Just a Cover - Rockstar AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groupie!Dean, Groupie!Sam, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Music, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rockstar AU, Rockstar!Gabriel, Rockstar!Reader, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut, lyrics, possible implied f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SERIES SUMMARY:<br/>The Reader is the lead singer in an  cover band. Her brother Gabriel is the drummer with candy cane drumsticks. The Reader is content living the facade of a rockstar lifestyle until her brother Gabe invites Sam backstage and his brother Dean comes with and ultimately makes her reconsider who she is and what she wants.</p><p>PART TWO SUMMARY:<br/>Heaven's Rebellion rocks out at The Bunker with songs by Def Leppard, Twisted Sister, Warrant, Halestorm and more! You see Sam and Dean in the crowd for the first time. Gabriel calls dibs on Sam and arranges for a backstage meet and greet after the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Just a Cover - Part 2 - I Wanna Rock

**Author's Note:**

> So still no smut. Not really even fluff. Playful banter between the band. Sam and Dean will meet You and Gabe in Part 3! 
> 
> Hope you guys like how I'm doing this...adding lyrics and such. You can expect more performances but also more story as the series progresses. This is my first Supernatural series so lemme know what you think! :)
> 
> The Set List:  
> [ Pour Some Music On Me ](https://youtu.be/LktlUrTTiNw) by Def Leppard (Tom Cruise - Rock of Ages Performance)  
> [ I Wanna Rock ](https://youtu.be/v3cL4xjDmeQ) by Twisted Sister (Rock of Ages version b/c original music video is long)  
> [ Dirty Work ](https://youtu.be/J_p7X8wJ1pQ) by Halestorm  
> [ Heaven ](https://youtu.be/rrSdXtFJG20) by Warrant

Your back is to the crowd. The lights are low and the artificial fog has settled over the stage perfectly. Your head is down but you look up from under your thick eyelashes at your brother. Gabriel is facing you, his massive drum set stands between you two. Balthazar is set up at stage right and Gadreel is to your stage left. There’s a crimson red guitar set up near Balthazar, ready for you to play when necessary. But for now, there’s a microphone in your hand. When the crowd gets silent, you nod to Balthazar. Nervous adrenaline surges through you as you bring the microphone to your mouth.

“ _Love is like a bomb…_ ” It echoes perfectly.

Balthazar starts playing and Gadreel follows after just as the crowd erupts into cheers. You echo the opening line twice, the spotlight is beaming down on your back. There’s no doubt that the audience doesn’t recognize the tune. Balthazar lends his sexy raspy voice, “Huuh!” he grunts, “Hey! Huh! Hey Hey!” You’re counting his ‘huh hey’ chant which is accompanied now by Gadreel and Gabe three times. “Huuh!”

And at just the right moment, that rise in the guitar and it’s millisecond of a pause, you whirl around to face the crowd. The spotlight focuses and you start to sing. You strut forward (downstage) with your legs crossing one over the other and stomping your heels to make your hips sway.

“ _Love is like a bomb, baby, c’mon get it on/ Livin’s like a lover with a radar phone/ Looking’ like a tramp, like a video vamp/ Demolition woman, can I be your man?_ ” You never changed the lyrics to fit your gender. You’re moving around the stage, putting on a show, singing to men and women in the crowd, getting up close and personal with Balthazar. You steal his beer--“ _Take a bottle! Shake it up!_ ” You do exactly as the song commands and shake it spraying it all over the crowd in a vulgar and humorous way (humorous because you don’t have said metaphorical dick) “ _Break the bubble, break it up!_ ”

The chorus hits and the crowd sings along, fists rising into the air and pounding; “ _Ooh, in the name of love!_ ”. You swing your head side to side, from shoulder to shoulder, making your ponytail fly but nothing else; that’s the what all that hairspray was for. “ _Pour some sugar on me/C’mon fire me up/Pour some sugar on me/ Oh, I can’t get enough._ ” You’re sliding your free hand over your body from your neck over the cleavage of your breast and down between your thighs, all the while swaying your body. “ _I’m hot, sticky sweet/ from my head to my feet, yeah._ ”

The crowd loves it and that's why you do it. You make your way through the song, everyone in the band is on point tonight. Girls are screaming for Gadreel in his open leather vest and no shirt, for Balthazar who loves to tease and stick out his long tongue and slides easily into an awesome guitar solo, for Gabriel who is rocking out with those signature candy cane drumsticks with the stick of a lollipop clench tightly between his teeth, and then some girls are screaming out for you. And that’s cool. You show them and their outstretched hands just as much attention as you do for the guys.

There’s one large, strong hand that gets your attention. He’s ridiculously handsome with shaggy but still neat (as in he obviously washes and brushes) long brown hair and an adorable pearly white smile. He’s wearing a faded band shirt that’s black with white short-sleeves. And he’s tall. So tall that it’s obvious that the shirt he’s wearing doesn’t belong to him because it’s so tight and you can glimpse the line of his hips as he raises his hand in the crowd. You pass by him more than once to momentarily grab his hand.

He looks a little younger than you and also looks like he’s having the time of his life and is trying to share that time with the other man beside him with short dirty blonde hair and a brown leather jacket. Your first impression is that he’s stone-faced and would rather be at a real Def Leppard concert. The tall one’s shirt probably belongs to him. But then your second impression, you realize which is correct, is that he’s watching your every move like you’re a siren and you’ve captured his attention and soul. You like that idea. So you keep his eye contact once you have it. He’s gorgeous.

Balthazar’s solo goes on for a little longer than scripted but no one in the band seems to mind. You take center stage with wide stance.

“ _You got the peaches, I got the cream/ Sweet to taste, saccharine/ ‘cause I’m hot, say what, sticky sweet/ From my head, my head, to my feet, yeah!_ ” you sing in your deeper voice. You crouch and sing to the center of the crowd, though really you’re singing to those two lovely men. “ _Do you take sugar? One lump or two?!_ ”

It looks like they burst out laughing from the smiles on their faces. That’s good right?

You jump up to your feet and finish the song, singing the chorus, backed up by Gabriel, Balthazar, and Gadreel. “ _Yeah! Sugar me!_ ”

You spin around to look at Gabriel while the crowd cheers, riding this high and sharing it with your brother. This is why the two of you started this band. Heaven’s Rebellion started as a way to have fun and express yourselves within a controlling household. Gabriel’s dad had married your mom. With an alcoholic mother, Gabriel’s dad had compensated with rules and Gabriel--an eternal clown and prankster--had been the true rebel and you’d just been dragged along until you fully embraced the lifestyle.

While Gabriel takes a swig of his beer and grimaces, you chug a bottle of water. You know he’d prefer a sweeter drink but rockstars don’t drink martinis on stage. You both wink at each other. You get closer to him and gesture generally to the cheering crowd. But really you’re pointing out the two men.

“Dibs!” Gabriel says, putting his hand over his microphone.

“What? Which one?” You laugh. The crowd is so loud, no one can hear you. What’s the chance that the one Gabe wants is gay? What’s the chance that the one Gabe wants isn’t the one you want? But wait, you don’t really want one of them, do you? They’re nice to look at but you’re not looking for anything; one night stand or relationship. You’re not sure you can handle either.

“The tall one! Duh!” You roll your eyes at Gabe and to make your way back to center stage and face the crowd. Of course, he’d pick the tall brown haired man. Gabriel has a type. God help him if Gabe were able to actually sink his claws into that boy because he looked way too sweet to be corrupted by Gabe; and of course that’s probably why Gabe wanted him.

“Woooo!” you belted, holding the microphone away from your mouth but the sound still carrying. The crowd cheers. “How’s everyone doin tonight? Having fun?” You’re raising your arms and waving your hands, riling up the crowd for a response to every question. “Alright. Ya’ll are sounding good tonight. What do you think Gabriel? What do you think of this fine-looking crowd?” You wink at no one in particular; some nights it’s a girl three rows back and some nights it’s guy in the front row to the right. You can’t look much farther back into the crowd because the lights are bright. You can feel the sweat already coating your skin. “I’m thinking they might be our best audience yet!” That earns a loud cry from the people but they hush quickly for Gabe’s answer. He standing up from behind his drums.

“I don’t know, Y/N! I think last week’s crowd was louder,” Gabe shrugs and plops down onto his seat. The crowd boos and so does Balthazar. You look at him, gesturing for him to speak up. This was one of their common bits.

Balthazar with his tousled blonde hair and that black v-neck t shirt leans into his microphone and purposefully lowers his voice into a husky growl. “I think this crowd is sexy...” There’s a rise in female squeals and shouts.

“You think everything is sexy,” Gadreel comments in a disinterested and almost monotone voice. Gadreel isn’t the most expressive person but on stage he plays it up even more as the tortured artist, the grumpy ‘emo’ bassist. The crowd--as one living being--chuckles. “You think water is sexy.”

“Oh, you know it.” Balthazar sets down his guitar, picks up a water bottle and proceeds to pour the water over his head. You fan yourself, hooting at Balthy and his little show. People in the crowd are whooping and call for him to take it off. “Whooo! Is it hot in here?” He teases. Balthy certainly needs no encouragement (that’s why you’d bought him a jumbo bag of cheap v-necks at Costco). He strips off that shirt, baring his appealing upper body, and sends that shirt flying into the audience to be torn to bits by rioting women.

“Wow,” you deadpan, “one song and you’re already stripping.” You don’t keep your straight face for long.

“I know!” Gabe scoffs in mock-disgust. “You’d have to at least buy me a milkshake before I took my shirt off,” he jokes. You laugh.

“Yeah, yeah…well keep your shirt on, oh brother of mine, because the night is only just beginning,” you flash the crowd a bright smile. “And I’ve got a feeling that the crowd came to rock.” The audience cheers. “We’re Heaven’s Rebellion.” The crowd’s volume simmers. The lights go dim, a soft spotlight rests on you. “My name is Y/N and _I wanna rock!_ ”

All lights blast at the same moment that your bandmates start playing. Your microphone goes into the mic stand and you continue to shout “ _I wanna rock!_ ” while your band and everyone in The Bunker, including the staff and the owner Chuck, back you up and follow with the word “ _Rock._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Heaven’s Rebellion plays several more 80s rock songs until intermission.

“We’re gonna take a quick break so refill your drinks and get ready cuz when we get back...we’re jumping ahead a decade or two.” Your voice gets low and sultry. So far you’ve been singing songs usually sung by guys and even though you can make a feminine voice work for some of those songs, you’re always excited to go the other direction and sing songs by women.

The whole band exits stage left. Cas is there to greet you all with fresh towels and water. You’re grateful for it but don’t even get a chance to thank him for doing something that’s not his job because Gabe grabs him by the lapel of the black leather jacket he only ever wears during concerts. He’s more of a sweater, blazer, or overcoat guy.

“Cas! Cassie! Cas, my sweet sucker--no wait! I meant lollipop! You’re not a sucker. hehe. Oooh I want more suckers! The tootsie pop kind! The ones with chocolate in the center.” Gabe gives you a wild-eyed look. “I love chocolate,” he says in all slurred seriousness. Gabe is on the familiar precipice of the combination of being hyperactive and drunk at the same. You’re used to it and you don’t worry too much because this is honestly the common milestone of your intermissions. He’ll be good and more hyper than drunk for the rest of the show and then afterwards he’ll drink to reach that buzz again. You raise your eyebrows at him and nod slowly.

“I know,” you say through pursed lips, trying not to smile. Gabriel waves you off and turns his attention back to Cas.

“There’s a guy out there. I want him. Bring him to me,” he commands. Cas scowls at him.

“I’m not going to deliver some strange man to you for your seduction and pleasure, Gabe,” Cas replies in his deep gravelly voice. You’ve always wished you could tempt him into singing. You bet that he could hit all the low notes that you can’t. But Cas is content to manage from sidelines, putting his degrees to use. Gabe pouts like a child. Cas humors him and asks Gabe to point out the man. As you suspected it’s the tall man with brown hair. “Oh. Sam?”

“You know him?” You ask too quickly and trying to hide your excited surprise.

“Yeah, I invited him and his brother to see you guys play. Sam’s in one of my elective classes. He’s studying law.” Cas already had his bachelor’s degree in music management but he was getting a masters in business management at the local university. “I already invited them backstage after the show.” Gabriel jumps up and down, clapping his hands rapidly.

“Good. Good.” He freezes. “Oh! Intermissions almost over. I gotta pee!” He runs away but darts back to squeeze Cas’ shoulder, surprising him. “Get me more suckers, Lollipop.” And then he’s gone again. Cas grins and shakes his head. So much of his job is really just keeping Gabe happy. He was the real diva in the band. You hold Cas back from going in search of candy.

“Hey, I have a bag of candy in my purse back in the dressing room for him,” you offer. Cas smiles gratefully at you. You still hold him back from leaving. “Hey, wait, what’s Sam’s brother’s name?”

“Dean. Dean Winchester.”

You let go of Cas and stand there for that last precious minute before going back on stage. You’re looking out at the stage and at the crowd from behind the curtains at the side. In the sea of people coming and going, pushing their way back towards the stage, you think you see them. Sam has just returned to Dean’s side, handing him one of the beers in his hand. Dean’s eyes are looking forward at the stage and for a second he looks to the side. Your stares meet and the corner of Dean’s mouth tilts up in a cute half-smile. Before you can think about how childish you’re being, you retreat back out his view and further offstage.

You feel a hand at the middle of your lower back, gently pushing you. “Let’s head back out there,” you hear Gadreel say near your ear and you let him move you until you’re back in the spotlight and Balthazar and Gabriel are joining you.

You can feel Dean’s eyes on you. You know there are so many more people looking at you but there’s a nervous energy settling in the pit of your stomach because you know exactly where Dean is standing and where he’s looking. He hasn’t moved this whole concert.

Thankfully, the first song on the setlist for the second half of the show has the music playing before you sing. You keep your head down with both hands hanging on the microphone in the mic stand, letting the performer in you play off your nervousness as intentional. When it’s time for you to sing, you lift your head and let that spotlight blind you to the pretty boy in the crowd. Earlier you’d felt like the siren and he was your victim, but maybe it’s really the other way around?

Halestorm’s “Dirty Work” helps you regain your control.

“ _Get on you knees and let the games begin.”_ Your voice is low, smooth and sultry. You sway from side to side. _“Bow to your queen and I will crown your head/’Cause I can make you every inch a king/ Before I do tell me, tell me what’s in it for me?_ ” Your voice gets higher, passionate. “ _I need someone young, willing and able/ You need someone old enough to know better/ I want you to…_ ” The chorus hits and your bandmates back you up. “ _Do my dirty work, do my dirty work, ooh..._ ”

After Halestorm, you lose yourself to the music and the crowd. You sing some Paramore, 3 Doors Down, and some of Gadreel’s original songs, playing the guitar when you’re needed. You close with a song by Warrant.

“ _How I love the way you move/ And the sparkle in your eyes/ There’s a color deep inside them/ Like blue suburban skies/ When I come home late at night/ And you’re in bed asleep/ I wrap my arms around you/ So I can feel you breathe._ ” You can’t help but let your eyes drift to Dean and Sam. It’s weird. You’re feeling yourself drawn to Dean and you recognize the anticipation you feel for the ‘meet and greet’ backstage. “ _I don’t need to be a superman/ As long as you will always be my biggest fan._ ” You take a deep breath and see a small smile grow on Dean’s face. “ _Heaven isn’t too far away/ Closer to it everyday/ No matter what your friends might say/ We’ll find our way/ Whoah, oohh, oohh, yeah._ ”

Heaven’s Rebellion always likes to end with a reference to Heaven or angels. The irony is not lost on you, the band, your audience or Dean Winchester.


End file.
